His Girl, Maka
by Ambssss
Summary: "She slipped right through my fingers, something that I feared every day of my life. I understand you love her, but I need her in my life more than the Earth needs the sun. I won't dare let you take her away from me again." Sequel to Around My Head.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel; if you have not read the first one "Around My Head" you may be slightly confused, but probably not too much, to be honest.**

 _The bells rang loudly, somewhere in the depth of the darkness that surrounded Maka. Her eyes were closed as if she did not want to see it all, but she heard the chatter of people in the midst of it all. People gasped at the sight of her, but she refused to open her eyes until Spirit nudged her._

 _"Maka, darling, open your eyes. I don't want to have to drag you the entire way there." Her eyes slowly opened looking towards the ground the travelling up to the bright lights that were in front of her. Soul stood there at the end of the aisle. His grin met ear to ear as he looked at her and that made her have an unsettling feeling deep in my stomach. What was she doing here?_

 _She pulled away from Spirit slightly. A terrified look went across her face and she noticed how Soul's expression how changed so drastically. She did not want to hurt him, but she just could not be here anymore. Spirit looked at her in pure shock as she ran away. She did not know if anyone else followed her, but she just kept running and back into the darkness of the night she went until the moment ran out of time._

 _But along the way, cries of Soul's voice came out, "don't leave me, Maka. Please, not after everything we have been through."_

 _"No, I can't handle this! I need to breathe, I need space. Leave me alone," she kept crying out in agony._

Maka's eyes fluttered open with the sound of the buzzing alarm shaking her night stand. With a groan and a pound it silenced and she squinted her eyes at the bright lights that were shining in. Soul was still lying right next to her and that somehow made her feel peace. She moved closer to him wrapping her slim arms around him.

"Another restless dream?" He made her jump slightly and she retreated in burying her face in his back.

"I suppose so, it is just dumb."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about them? Ever since I asked you to marry me, you have been having those. I'm beginning to get worried." His teeth gritted together and he shut his eyes waiting for her response.

"It is honestly just nightmares. You know the ones with the clowns or my father with Blair… pointless things." She seemed to crack out a laugh in between her words. "But, let's get up and do things today… okay? I don't want to be stuck in the apartment all day."

Soul watched her as she got up, his shirt that covered her body swung loosely to her mid thigh and he smiled at her. His bare chest was in view and Maka followed her eyes along the scars that were apparent. Why was she having second thoughts when all he has ever done was protect her?

"I'm going to go brush my teeth, get up and get dressed. We are going to walk around in town tonight."

The flowing blue dress caught Maka's leg as Soul and she stood at the market. She ran her figures through her hair and closed her eyes slightly. She got stir crazy even being in the same apartment for too long, especially at moments like these. She wanted to get out.

"Maka." She turned around at the blissful tone of the voice standing behind them. Tsubaki towered over them and it made Maka quiver with the fact that she has yet to ask her to be her maid of honor. "I haven't seen you both in awhile, have you been enjoying your newly engagement?"

"Oh, most definitely," Soul took over and Maka gave a shy laugh. She did not know how to feel that people knew about their engagement. It was all too new for her and too soon for her.

"Hold on, I really have my eye on something over there." Maka excused herself backing away from the group and wandering in a pointless direction leaving an awkward silence between the both of Tsubaki and Soul.

"Is everything okay between you two?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Yeah, I honestly don't know what has gotten into her. Maybe she is freaked out that we are getting married soon, I'm not sure. But, she doesn't want to talk about it and I don't push her."

"I am sure it is nothing to be worried about, perhaps she just needs to get out with her friends. I will give you both a ring once I find an opportunity away from Black Star."

"Well, I better go see if Maka is alright." Soul turned around in slight discomfort. If Tsubaki noticed it, then perhaps it was worse than he thought it was.

-Maka-

"Maka?" Maka turned around to the deep musky voice that was behind her. She looked at him in shock, yet in a slight bliss, she was glad to see him.

"Hi, Kidd, how are you doing?" It had been awhile since she had spoken to him. More than awhile, nearly forever a decade and she was stuck in the moment of seeing him. It was strange how calm he was and how happy he was to just see her despite how things ended between them. She did not feel that anger towards him anymore, but she felt like she missed him.

"I am well, Maka. I heard about the engagement, congratulations." He smiled at her, showing her how strong his poker face was. She noticed how much he matured in physical traits as well as controlling his feelings, she admired that.

"Yeah, it happened a few weeks ago. I thought hardly anyone knew, but news travels fast around here, I suppose."

"You don't seem thrilled about it?" She felt herself become uncomfortable that he questioned her feelings towards Soul. "I'm sorry for saying that."

"It's fine. How have you been doing? Like, what's new?"

"Not too much. Just trying to reach my father's expectations, I suppose. Crona and I have been dating her every once in a little while, but nothing too serious." He caught Soul in the corner of his eyes, not in the slightest bit happy. "I think I should go," he nudged his head in Soul's direction. "But, if you ever need anyone, my door is always open. You know that, Maka."

"What was that?" Soul entered as Kidd left, his temper was gaining control of him. Maka could sense his blood boiling right there and then.

"He just came over to talk. I don't see what the issue is."

"Maka, you have been just acting strange and even Tsubaki noticed it. Kidd doesn't have the best intentions, you know that. You are really getting me worried." His anger seemed turned into just plain sadness and fear. She especially hated that, it made all the guilt her stomach too hard for her to handle.

"You have nothing to worry about," she said in pure impulse, not even knowing _if that was the truth._

 **Oh yeah and for previous readers, welcome back!**


	2. Chapter 2

Music played out of Maka's room so no one could hear her contemplating her feelings that she kept inside of her head. The pain she felt, it was unbearable. She avoided Soul at all costs, even if that meant locking herself in her room or going out on a small errand. She knew that he noticed her recent attitude changes. He was worried and she felt every second it.

 _Have you got color in your cheeks?  
Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift, the type that sticks around like something in your teeth?  
Are there some aces up your sleeve?_

She felt the grief that was inside her mind and she channeled it out with guilt. She knew he was right outside her door. She knew that he was begging her to let him in, but she would not dare. Not only to save herself, but to spare him the pain.

 _Have you no idea that you're in deep?  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?  
_

The song that played was felt by both of them. It was something serious and they wished they had the words to speak about what was going on. However, they could not gather the courage. They tried with all their might. Despite Soul's impulsive attitude, he just could not bring himself on doing so.

 _'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee_

"Maka." Soul took his knuckles and banged on the door loud enough so she can hear it. She froze in mid thought and mind in shambles. Her knees felt achy whenever she stood up with her hand on the chill of the door handle. She knew if she opened the door, something would happen. She wondered if she had to spew out all of her feeling, because she had no idea what they were.

 _Do I wanna know,  
If this feeling flows both ways?  
Sad to see you go,  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay.  
Baby we both know,  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day._

Her emerald eyes stared deeply into the ruby ones that were in front of her. She tried to force words out, but she could not. His eyes, they were so passionate and she wondered what they were trying to tell her.

 _Crawling back to you_

"Maka, what is going on?" He asked, practically pleading for an answer. He was not going to take it this something and she had to tell him something, even if it would follow a long awkward pause.

 _Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?  
'Cause I always do  
Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I've thought it through_

"Maka, please, I am begging you. You know how I am feeling right now, I know you do. You feel so empty inside and I want to know what is happening. Did I rush into things too soon? We can take it back a few steps. I promise you, I will do any-" The shaking of the head 'no' interrupted Soul and his eyes just pierced her.

 _So have you got the guts?  
Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts_

"I am not sure what is going on. I don't know if we rushed into things. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I feel like I'm stuck in a crisis and my head just keeps going back and forth. Perhaps, it is just being in this town. I just feel like I need to getaway."

 _Simmer down and pucker up  
I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you  
I don't know if you feel the same as I do  
But we could be together if you wanted to_

"What does that mean for the engagement?" The question struck him with fear or at least the answer terrified him to the core.

 _Do I wanna know,  
If this feeling flows both ways?  
Sad to see you go,  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay  
Baby we both know,  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

"I'm not sure honestly, I wish I could give you an answer. I want you though, I know that. You are the only person I have ever wanted. You are my best friend in the entire world. I love you more than anything." She pulled on her hair slightly in frustration. "I just don't know. I am so confused right now."

 _Crawling back to you_

She stood there, thinking about all of the possibilities and she knew they were endless. The hints that Kidd were given off, was she more affected by that? She's dreamt of him every night since she saw him. But, she knew her heart firmly stood in Soul's hands. She just did not understand why her heart wanted to break free from those hands so fast.

 _Do I wanna know,  
If this feeling flows both ways?  
Sad to see you go,  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

 _Baby we both know,  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day  
_

Soul stood there, somehow not as heart as he thought he would be. He knew Maka loved him but she was just in a panic. He knew that she was his still. He felt confident that all she needed was to relax and she would be back to her normal self once again. He even found himself smiling once again for a bit.

 _Do I wanna know?  
Too busy being yours to fall  
Sad to see you go,  
Ever thought of calling darling?  
Do I wanna know?  
Do you want me crawling back to you?_

"I suppose I will call Tsubaki now. We will get some girls together and go to that spa right over the mountain." Maka smiled as Soul pulled her closer and kissed her forward.

"I promise, you will feel better."

* * *

"Maka, I am really glad you invited us to this!" Tsubaki cheered with rosy cheeks.

"Yeah, it was real cool of you." Liz nonchalantly laid back in the chair with her feet prompted on the table in front of her.

"I haven't seen you both in forever, but I am glad you guys came." Maka was not sure how she felt about Liz and Patty considering all that happened with Kidd, but she was sure glad that they accepted her invitation. "Do you think Crona is coming?"

"I am not sure, she seemed indecisive." Maka's eyes narrowed. She hasn't spoke to Crona since she flipped out on Maka for attempting on getting back together with Kidd. "I'm sure she did not mean anything personal by it."

"Yeah, I suppose. We all know how she gets."

"So, Maka, Mrs. Evans-to-be, how are you doing? What's new other than the engagement?" Patty asked, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Not too much. Soul and I mainly have been staying inside." They all stared at her expecting more. She smiled, preparing to put on the sugar coat. "You know, sharing all of our time together, dealing with the honeymoon before the marriage."

"Aw, that's so adorable! I hope I get that someday." Patty cheered.

"The Albarn group can now come with me." A lady dressed in a white outside called out, she carried a clipboard and somehow she looked the familiar curly purple hair with those caramel eyes, Blair. "Oh Maka!"

"What are you doing here, Blair?" Maka asked in a surprising tone.

"Well, Mrs. Evans-to-be, I got a job here. These ladies always come to the little club your father is at and he told me he could, well… hook me up with a job." The same flirtatious voice chimed and made Maka repulsed. "Now, how did you win over that little devil's heart?"

Maka laughed awkwardly, "I suppose it is a long story."

"Well, you have the weekend to tell me! Follow me, I will show you to your room." The group began to walk down the corridor, whispers seem to come about.

"I fear of what this place does to the men who come here if they have Blair as their masseuse." Maka whispered to Tsubaki who giggled.

"Tsubaki and Maka, you will be staying in 201. Liz and Patty, you both will be staying in 203. Would you girls like to check out your rooms or go straight to the massages?"

We looked around at each other until Maka finally spoke up. "It all depends on what the others want to do. But, I'd like to dip in it right now."

"I think Patty and me will hang in our rooms for a bit, relax and stuff. But, Tsubaki and you can go ahead!"

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

* * *

"I really needed this, Tsubaki, you don't even understand." Maka cooed in relaxation. She felt nice and every bit of her muscles were finally getting the rest from stress that they deserved.

"I hate to interrupt your relaxation, Maka…" She looked up from the massage bed to Tsubaki who laid in the steamy bath. "but could you please get the hair ties and flip flops out of my room? I would if I wasn't dripping."

"Of course!" Maka stood up and wrapped one of the robes around her petite self. She looked down at her supple breasts. "Can these be any thinner?" She groaned as she walked into the hallway back into her room.

"Okay hair ties, flippers… where can you be?" She asked herself as she looked around near Tsubaki's bags. "Ah, there you guys are, nice of her to put them together."

A knock on the door surprised her as she dropped all the hair ties on the ground, "Shit. I'm coming!"

"Patty I got your suitcase you forgot." She ran over to the door and slid it open still trying to fix all the hair ties that were entwined in her fingers.

"Thanks, but I'm not Pat-" Her eyes shot up, "Kidd?"

 **Song: "Do I Wanna Know?" by Arctic Monkeys. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kidd…" Maka's voice became raspy as Kidd just stared at her. A blush spread across his face as he looked at her up and down, then letting Patty's bag fall to the ground.

"Maka, I thought this was Patty's room. That's what she told me, 201." He forced himself to push out of his throat. She blinked, for a moment, trying to gain her mind back. She then looked down at herself, forgetting the robe was so thin.

She panicked and covered herself as her face turned bright red. "I'm sorry." She slammed the door on him, feeling her entire body becoming flustered. What was going on? What were the odds that he would come here? It was absolutely ridiculous and she just wanted to clear her mind.

"Maka, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you." Kidd called out. Maka pushed her forehead against the cool door letting out a small whimper. She did not understand. She tried to get away from this confusion that was in her head, but instead the confusion followed her. "Please, open… I want to apologize."

"Just come in." She opened the door, allowing him inside. She did not want anyone seeing them together and making a big fuss about it and perhaps resolution was the thing that she needed.

"Thank you," Kidd simply said. He made his way to the bed and waited for her to sit next to him. "Let me begin like this. Things get way too complex whenever I see you and this is no way me trying to pressure you to leave Soul. I just want us to finally have that resolution, you know?"

Maka nodded her head, moving her hair away from her face. "Yes, I understand. It is just weird Kidd. I haven't even so much as spoken to you since that night."

"I know. I always want to call you and apologize. I shouldn't have sent Soul away, I was a petty teenager and I honestly only wanted you to myself. I hated the fact that Soul was even involved. I probably could have had you if that did not play a part in it all. I honestly spend all night and day thinking about it all. I mean now you are engaged and I'm happy you are happy. I want what is best with you, but part of me still feels anger. Almost like I should have had you that I nobody else deserves you except for me."

He cleared his throat and shifted a bit to make himself more comfortable. "But, things aren't always like the way you want and all I can do is wait around until something happens like me actually moving on. I know I have Crona, but I mean fully move on emotionally. Or, just something happen to Soul and you. I know it is awful to think that way, but I can't help myself. You are the only one who has my heart. But, you only want to be friends and I accept that too. I rather have you in my life as a friend than nothing at all. I'm sorry for talking so much and I'm sorry for all the things I have done to you."

"Friends would be good, Kidd, just as long as it doesn't complicate anything." Maka felt good now, it was just pure peace in a simple conversation. A friendship with Kidd was what she needed because after all, Kidd was always a good friend to her. Although, this ripped apart Kidd knowing that the girl that he loved, he would have to put on a façade around her.

"I better go, need to get Patty her bag and then get out of here." Kidd said nearly playfully.

"Yeah, Tsubaki will be wondering where I went anyway."

"Remember, you can always come to Maka, no matter what." They exited the room, going opposite directions but knowing that this was not the end of their story.

-Soul-

"A weekend without Maka and a weekend without Tsubaki. The boys are definitely back!" Black Star cheered over the blasting music and chattering in the club they were at.

"I can't remember the last time we hung out like this," Soul chuckled as he sipped his drink.

"So, how are you and Maka? Is she grinding your gears? Making you foresee your freedom being ruined?" Black Star went on, knowing what Tsubaki mentioned about running into him the other day. He matured more than he thought he would after school had finally released him after the long years that he knew blurting out the truth would make issues. However, he tried to remain his playful side to make things less awkward.

"Ha, quite the opposite actually... She seems to be freaking out about it all, I wish she would just calm down."

"You know how Maka is. Girl has been like that since we were kids. She is never sure what she wants but you guys are just… I dunno… met for each other. So worries, dude. You got this." Black Star gave him one of his million dollar smile and shifted in his chair. "Watch out, girl coming this way."

"Uh hi… Soul, do you remember me?" Soul stared at her for awhile. Her red hair curved on her breasts and her blue eyes shone brightly at him. It was Rin, the girl that asked him to the Death Bash.

"Yeah, you were that girl from the dance. My date or something like that, it has been so long." She blushed slightly at him just like she did whenever he agreed to her request. She took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Yeah, like two to three years. I can't recall either." But, it was obvious that she remembered every second of it. She touched his hand so gently, although he remained unaffected by it all. "How have you been, Soul? Anything new? I heard you became a Death Scythe… Wow, what an accomplishment."

"Yeah, but Lord Death kicks my ass with all these little jobs he wants me to do. It's tough…"

"But, it sure as hell raises his ego!" Black Star chimed in.

"Shut the hell up, Black Star," Soul chuckled.

"But, it has to be such an honor." She moved closer to Soul with her bottom on the edge of the seat.

Black Star gritted his teeth slightly together, what was this girl trying to do? Everyone knew that he was engaged to Maka. "I'm going to get another drink, Soul." He was going to throw a fit if he stayed any longer and the last thing he needed to do was to get kicked out.

Her lips pursued against his ear as her hand moved on his leg, too close for comfort. His hair stood up on the back of his neck but he was too much in shock. He wanted to push her but his muscles became tense. "Did your new and improved powers improve some other things?" Her lips ran against his tense jaw line as they then flirtatiously kissed the corner of his lip. She let out a giggle and that woke him up.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" His temper turned fiery as he pushed her off of him. "Everyone in this town knows I am engaged and I don't need someone like you trying to ruin what I have. So, please leave before I lose my temper."

Tears seem to bubble in her eyes as she ran out of the bar embarrassed. He groaned downing his drink as his blue haired friend sat next to him.

"Well, you told her, definitely. Nobody can ruin that high school love vibes."

"Let's get out of here before another incident happens," Soul replied as he slammed his cup down.

"Deal. Let's go shoot some hoops or something." Black Star and Soul left in such a swift motion going down the block to their old court that always had a lazy basketball floating somewhere in the bleachers. They played one on one. It was more competitive than they were kids and they loved every second of it.

"Mind if I join?" A voice called out, they both froze in place staring at the famous black and white haired Kidd that stood in front of them. Soul did not want to even think about letting Kidd join, but he didn't want to be that kind of guy.

"Sure, I don't care man," Soul forced himself to say and then continued on restarting the game.

"So, what are you doing walking around town so late?" Black Star asked as he threw the ball straight in the hoop.

"Patty forgot her bag. I had to go to that damn spa to give it to her. That girl never is organized." Kidd groaned and it sent tension all throughout Soul's body. Why did he have to be at that spa with Maka? Even the thought of him in the same world with her pisses him off and sends jealousy waves to his core.

"You see Maka there?" Soul asked. Kidd noticed his feelings turning to shambles right before him. He tried to decide on what to do, he wanted to be civil but at the same time he was his worst enemy.

"Yeah, only for a small bit, it was small talk." Soul shrugged as he continued to play on. He would ask Maka about it later on.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka arrived in the evening, her bags were in her hands and she felt glad to be back. She was a bit disappointed that Soul was not waiting for her like she thought he would be. But, she knew that this break is what she needed. She was glad to be back with a smile on her face and the weight of the world off her shoulders.

Soul looked out of the window as his palms held him steady. He felt nervous for her arrival. He wanted to talk about Kidd, but if what Kidd said was true, then he had nothing to worry. But, he knew that it would bounce around in his head until he blew up. He did not want to make assumptions and lose his cool one day on her. He just wanted to know the truth.

"Soul, I'm back!" Maka called out as the door creaked open. He turned around looking at her. He gave her a smirk as she dropped her bags and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry for everything that I put you through with your feelings. We will have an awesome wedding and it will be perfect."

He chuckled, completely forgetting about the issues that haunted him, "You better be fine. That trip cost a lot." He kissed her forehead. "Go relax. I am going to make some dinner for us."

"Okay, I might take a small nap. Just wake me up." Her finger tips trailed along his waist, nearly teasing him. He felt happy… more than happy but well and accepted. He watched Maka take out a throw blanket and lay down on the couch, wrapping herself up and laying down. His eyes followed towards the bags that she neglected and made a note to get them later.

* * *

"Maka, wake up." Soul sat down next to her and nudged her. She whimpered as her eyes fluttered open. "Come on, the pasta is going to get cold."

"Alright, alright," Maka groaned getting up and making her way towards to the dining area. Her eyes seemed to gleam at all the food. "This looks great!"

"Well, I just want it to be special, Maka." She sat herself as he followed sitting across from her then letting himself get a scoop full of food. "So, what did you guys do at the spa?"

"Ah, it was absolutely terrific. It was just a bunch of bathing and massages, but it really made a difference to my stress levels. It was super nice getting out." Soul's eyebrow lifted a bit to the fact that she was not mentioning anything about Kidd coming there.

"Well, that's good, as long you enjoyed yourself and you are all back to normal."

"So, what did you do while I was gone? Please, tell me you just did not just sit around the apartment the entire weekend."

"No, I hung out with Black Star for a bit, but that is about all." Soul could play two at the game and not mention anything at Rin at the bar. This bitterness came back almost instantly and it was irritating. But, he tried to focus on different things. "Are you done with your food?"

She smiled, "yeah."

"Good, just leave your plate there. Let's watch a movie or something. It has been awhile since we have had a romantic moment." They both moved over to the couch to put on something random, but their intentions were elsewhere.

Maka flopped on top of him, locking her lips right on top of his. Pulling the shirt out of her way, her fingers felt along the ridges of his body. She held him tightly feeling his excitement against her leg and she loved taking her time. He grabbed fistfuls of her hair pulling her body closer to him then letting his hands follow around her bottom, trying to slip in her pants.

The phone rang causing both of them to jump. Maka groaned trying to get up, but Soul flipped her over so he was on top of her. "You aren't going anywhere." She giggled interlocking her mouth with his as he ripped off her shirt.

After the answering machine beeped, an abrupt voice came on, "HEY SOUL!" Maka lifted her head away as Soul kicked the edges of her neck. "It's Black Star. You left your jacket over here! HA! It still smells like that skank who kissed you at the bar." Soul flipped himself off the couch rolling Maka off of him as he ran to the machine. "Anyway man, just come over to ge-"

Soul panted as he slammed down the phone. Maka just stared at him in pure shock. She dropped herself in the couch, "what did he mean?"

"Nothing, Maka, it was really dumb. Don't worry about it, nothing happened." He let out a desperate laugh.

"It doesn't sound like nothing, Soul," she began as she put on her shirt. "She kissed you, this girl. I don't even know who she is and you can go around the bar kissing strangers?"

"She wasn't a stranger, Maka. She was that girl I took to that dance forever ago."

Maka slapped herself in the face. "HA, that makes everything so much better."

"Maka, please, it was nothing. You have to believe me, she just kissed me. I didn't want it."

"If it was nothing then you would have told me about it. I get to find out from some answering machine right whenever we are about to have sex. Thanks!" She raised her voice, showing clear her pain.

"You are one to talk," he growled at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She stood up in anger. His face turned red and he got up, keeping his distance from her so he could say what he needed to say.

"You don't want to mention how you fucking ran into Kidd while you were on your little spa trip?"

She crossed her arms, "Kidd didn't kiss me."

"Oh, great excuse, some girl from years ago kissed me and I pushed her off of me. But, I'm sure Kidd was about to, I'm sure that is all that went on in his little mind. Why didn't you just kiss him, Maka?"

"I can't believe you. All he wanted to do was patch up our friendship and you are being a total jealous mess trying to take the attention away from your poor little mistakes."

"Stop trying to be all 'Miss Perfect,' Maka. You know you should have told me about your precious little bullshit moments with Kidd."

"I'm out of here, Soul. You are absolutely ridiculous. I can't stand you." Tears welled up in Maka's eyes as she ran out of the apartment.

He hit his head with the palm of his head. "Maka!" He ran towards the doors only to trip of the suitcases bashing himself unconscious off of the wall.

* * *

Maka arrived at the front door of the mansion in front of her. Her wet hair stuck to her face and the tears dried themselves on her cheeks. She was shaking with the chilliness in the air. She touched the door wondering if what she was doing was going to be a good idea, but at this point, she did not care too much. She knocked on the door as loud as she could, she tried to overcome the chatter that was going on in the background.

The door opened wide to Kidd looking down at her. His mouth gapped open and only spewed out the words, "Maka?" She let out tears as she ran into his chest hugging him. She felt bad for getting his fancy clothes wet. He closed the door behind him. "Maka, what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just need somewhere to go. Can I come in or will I interrupt?"

"My father, he just has some important people here. It was getting boring anyway. I can slip you in without anyone noticing." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

Maka only saw different kinds of people through the short moment she was downstairs. It looked so luxurious and she was nearly jealous. She followed him upstairs and into a room perfectly organized… also, well symmetrical. She seemed to laugh in her mind. Although Kidd was pretended he grew out of that, it still bothered him inside.

Kidd laid out a shirt for her and a pair of basketball shorts. "Here, take these, I will go get you a towel for your hair." She smiled as she watched him walk into the bathroom shutting the door behind him to let her change. She pulled the wet damp clothes off of her head.

Kidd picked up the towels from the cabinet and as he turned, his eyes followed the crack between the door and the stopper. His eyes burned in Maka's flesh as she got undressed. Something hypnotized him and kept his eyes steady there.

 _It's been three whole years of me thinking about you every day  
Sometimes for hours, sometimes in passing  
Saw you from the bottom of the staircase_

Maka was truly a sight to see and she always knew how to catch the attention of Kidd. Kidd admired everything about her and his eyes could not help but to follow along her curves as she undressed.

 _Stood out for hours as you complained  
About how you haven't seen your friends yet  
That you're too drunk to stand and  
You not knowing if you can love him forever_

He wondered if all these years, if she thought about him at all. And if she was thinking about him then was it good? He knew that every time that the idea of her popped in his head, he would turn all giddy.

 _Bullshit you fucking miss me  
There I said it __I_ _guess_ _I'll talk to you in a few months_

She seemed to dance around in his mind. Seeing her like this, watching her like this… it seemed wrong but she just kept him there. He wanted to see more of her in every way possible, but he was afraid.

 _Sitting drunk on the sidewalk  
I guess I'll get up, I guess I'll go for a walk_

 _Press_ _my_ _shoes_ _against the pavement_

She pushed off her bra so carefree, yet so precise. One thing that Kidd admired about her was that she was like that. His shirt went loosely around her body that you could not even see that blue underwear that she was wearing so well.

 _I swear this has got to be the hundredth time I've thought of you tonight_

"Kidd, I'm all done!" She called out. He entered back into the room all flustered. He looked at her deeply, she was absolutely so beautiful to him. She stared at him, feeling insecure and confused.

 _You weren't the only one who thought of us that way_

"Maka," he touched her cheeks whipping off the small tears. "Please, don't be sad." He kissed her cheeks ever so gently.

 _I spend most nights awake, wide awake_

"Kidd, I don't understand what I did wrong… I tried with him so much, but there's always something." Kidd grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him to where she was nearly on his lap.

 _I never thought that I  
Oh I would see the day where I'd just let you go  
Let you walk away, where I let you walk away_

"You don't have to say anything," he laughed a bit.

 _Used to call you crook,_ _called_ _you a bandit  
There ain't no other __god_ _damn reason why  
my heart, it would go missing_

"I know… can we just stay here for a bit?" She cuddled closer to him and he held her tightly. "I just want to fall asleep here."

 _For so many months so I was wishing that you that you would stop pretending.  
Remember all those countless nights when I told you I loved you  
And to never forget it?  
Oh, just forget it._

"Of course, Maka… anything for you." He gripped her tightly, wondering how long they could stay like this. To keep her like this… He wanted forever, but that was not what she could give him.

 _You weren't the only one who thought of us that way.  
I spend most nights awake, wide awake._

"Kidd, thank you for being here for me. I know it must not be your ideal thing to do on a night like this. But… you are really living up to that friend role that we made." She laughed at herself in embarrassment. She knew her heart was still with Soul, but when has Soul ever done something like this? Hold her as she cried… he would always be the one to try to avoid it at all costs. She just needed to be held until she realized everything.

 _I never thought that I  
Oh I would see the day where I'd just let you go  
Let you walk away_

Kidd was different than Soul, in so many ways. Maka could list the differences, but that would take forever. Comparing them would be absurd and difficult. Also, neither of them deserved that whatsoever. She just needed to think straight just like she did at the spa. It was not even often that Soul and she fought, but whenever they did… they just left her feelings in complete shambles.

 _You weren't the only one who thought of us that way.  
I spend most nights awake, wide awake_

She just needed everything to be laid out in the open. She needed to stop acting like everything was fine and dandy with him. She needed to tell him the truth and never go back on it. But, with her in Kidd's arms, she had no idea how to start.

 _I never thought that I,  
Oh, I would see the day where I'd just let you go._

But, being in Kidd's arms felt nice and whenever she drifted off into her sleep… she just nothing but peace. After she saw him, she was always at peace with herself. But, he could also cause uproar without even trying while Soul tried to glue the pieces back together with the cheapest kind he could find. That was the flaw in them both.

 _Let you walk away  
Go ahead and walk away_

She wondered what she was going to do next. She needed to be happy even if that involved cutting one of them. If she did not then this is what it would be like for the rest of her life.

 **Song is Your Graduation by Modern Baseball.**


	5. Chapter 5

_A dream that was not like any other and Soul was right dab in it. It was a mirrored image that faced him as he sweated with uneasiness. What was going on? Maka screamed in pain but he could not find her. He was stuck in a room that looked similar to a hospital room. He was a wreck and his white hair seemed to be crazier than ever._

 _"Maka? Maka!" He called out, but a wail seemed to be the only thing in the air. "Fuck, someone get me out of here! Right now." He pounded against the walls, but they seemed like they were closing in on him. He pushed against the door, trying to release himself from this threshold again. The knob would not budge and he slammed against the door flipping it straight open._

 _The screams came down the hallway, but his vision seemed to become more and more distorted as he came closer to the screams. He felt desperate to see and to find his lover somewhere in the midst of all this as she cried out in agony. He wanted to protect and the fact that he could not, it made him lost._

 _He finally entered the room in the daze. Maka was laying in the hospital bed, legs propped up. She cried out and Soul ran to her and latched himself on her hand. She stared at him in confusion and shied slightly away from him, yanking her hand away from him._

 _"What are you doing here, Soul?" Kidd asked him as he came inches to his face._

 _"What do you mean? Isn't that mine?" His eyes struck pain… Maka was not beginning her future with him like they always foresaw. He began to back away._

 _"Soul, Soul, Soul, Soul…" A voice was calling him repeatedly. He looked up wondering where it was coming from. Somehow the dream turned everything in his visions into a whirlwind as he suddenly woke up._

His eyes fluttered open and his head seemed to pound. Black Star stared down at him. Soul gritted his teeth together as he remembered all that happened last night.

"Hey man, what are you doing sleeping here?" Soul looked around at the bare hallway that was in his viewpoint. Soul groaned as he struggled to get up. "Where's Maka? Why would she leave you out here?"

Soul got fully to his feet, why would Black Star even say anything like that on the voice message? He was the one who caused the disaster. "Black Star, no offense, but fuck off."

Black Star stared at him in pure shock. "What are you talking about man? I just came to return your jacket and I saw you here. I didn't do this to you, man."

"No, but you fucking ruined my goddamn relationship out of that little stunt that you pulled over that little message that you left." Soul hit the wall next to him, making the area shake and throb.

"OH, it is supposed to be my fault whenever you don't tell the truth to your own girlfriend." Black Star tensed as Soul came close to him.

"I'm sorry you have to act like a pathetic, obnoxious person just to keep yourself entertained because nothing else happens in your boring life. What? Still hurt that Tsubaki did not become the Death Scythe?"

Black Star let out a laugh. "Oh, wow, you can't help but to bring up the past Soul. You must be so much better than us because now you don't need a meister. You know, now I know why Maka must have left you last night… I bet you brought up Kidd in your little jealous pity party."

It got quiet for a moment as the two boys tried to down the tension that captured them in. Soul stared at the ground as his aura screamed the anger that was building inside of him. "Look I'm sorry I sai-" Soul's fist connected with his mouth sending him flying through the air.

"Get the fuck out of here." He walked inside, slamming the door behind him. He foot made straight contact with the bags and he stumbled into the dining room. All of the food was still there and he just could not help but to fling the table with one hand sending the plates to the ground with a glass shattering sound.

His hands went to his head and grabbed onto a fistful of white hair that he attempted on ripping out. "AH! This is bullshit! This is all fucking bullshit!" He flung himself to the ground, resting his back on the wall that was behind him. This was the first time he cried, actually for real cried. He could not help to talk to himself, as if it was the only way to keep his soul from completely going into the darkness. "Why is this happening to me? Why did she walk out? What does mean for the wedding and everything? And where was Maka? Obviously she wasn't at Black Star's apartment?" He groaned as he knew that she was more than likely at Kidd's.

-Maka-

Maka woke up with the sheets to her shoulders. She decided to lie in bed for a bit trying to piece together what happened. She needed to accept that things were different now, but she just could not. She hated leaving Soul all alone, but he had to accept the fact that he did wrong, and perhaps they did not have enough time apart.

"Maka," she heard Kidd's voice come from behind the door as he planted a knock. He began opening the door, "are you awake?"

"Yeah, sorry for staying in bed all day, I was just thinking." Kidd beamed at her as he took in her view. Maka seemed to become flush at his appearance as he dressed handsomely in dark black clothing.

"No need to be sorry, you had a rough night. I just wanted to tell you that breakfast was ready. You can come down whenever you feel so."

He began to turn away to walk out when Maka voice, "Wait, do you have any clothes I can borrow? Mine are all damp still and wrinkly."

"I'm sure some of Patty's clothes can fit you, which are all we really have in the house that will fit you. Is that okay?"

"Yes, I just don't want to go downstairs looking like this." Kidd fixated his eyes on her as he looked at her up and down.

"I think you look cute," he flirted at bit, she blushed and looked away. "But, follow me into Patty's room. I can help you out with the outfit.

Patty's room was filled with cute things and Maka looked at her room with awe. They went to her walk-in closet and Maka could not help to feel jealous of all the fancy clothes that she saw. She ran her fingers through all of them. She had such a… delightful taste.

"I think this one will be nice." Kidd pulled out a small black dress that seemed to fit tight in the waist but then flew out. It had small roses printed "I remember her complaining it was too small for her in the, uh, bosom area. No offense."

"Hey, I grew up with them, I'm used to it." Maka shrugged as she took the dress from Kidd's hands.

"Well, I will be waiting downstairs. Take your time." He began walking out of the closet whenever she grabbed his hand. "What is it, Maka?"

"Can you stay on the other side of the door? I am never good at working with the zipper."

"Of course," he simply replied as he made his way to the other side of the door. He imagined how she would look in the dress, how beautiful she would be. She could turn his brain all fuzzy making him unable to think.

"Okay, Kidd." He walked in with her back turned to him. He felt nervous even touching her. His hands shook and were sweaty as they zipper made their way along her bare back that only contained the thin back strap from her bra. He would always have flash backs to the night where they nearly made love. "Watch out for my hair, please." Being this close to her had him heated to the core.

"All done." She turned back around, not noticing how close they were but Kidd noticed all too well. She admired herself from every view.

"What do you think?" She asked Kidd, looking up at him, feeling his breath against her cheeks.

"You look beautiful," he managed to rasp out. She just stared at him for a long time, stared right into his eyes. He began getting a tight knot in the middle of his chest. What was she doing? Did she want him to kiss her? No… they were only friends and friends only. She made that clear. But, he could not help but to not battle it as he kept feeling himself getting closer to her.

"Maka," Patty called out making Kidd jump backwards. "Soul is here to talk to you."

She rushed out from Kidd's area and made her way downstairs. Kidd looked at the ground feeling marred but he tried to understand. Patty patted him on the back for reassurance then gave him the space she believed he deserved.

"Soul," Maka looked at him in taken back. He held a boutique of flowers of all different sorts and had an apologetic look on his face. She joined him outside and closed the door behind her making sure no one could hear.

"Maka, look, I am really sorry. I am unbelievably sorry. I am an idiot and I want to make it up to you. I love you." Soul paused for a moment watching Maka stare at him then staring down at the jewel encrusted ring. "I messed up and I want you home with me. I don't want you here. That's not we are."

"Soul… I'm sorry," she replied slowly slipping off the ring.

"Maka, please don't do this." Soul cried out grabbing her hand in his palm. "Please, I'm begging you. We have been together forever. I'm not even the type to beg like this."

"Soul, I don't want to end things forever. But, I need time to think straight." She put the ring in the palm of his hand. She felt as if she was holding her chest to not break down crying.

"Is it because of Kidd?" He asked salty, tears filling his eyes.

She shook her head. "This is about me. Kidd and me are just friends, I promise. I just need time, Soul, to figure out where my head is at. But, you should go… I'm sorry but I will be over in about a week to revisit things."

"I love you, Maka."

"I love you too, I'm sorry." She leaned over to him giving him a simple kiss, tears filled her eyes. She could not bear seeing him this way anymore and she quickly ran inside leaving Soul with his entire world in chaos.

 **Give me feedback, please. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Readers,**

 **This is absolutely no way directed towards any reader, it is directed towards anyone who has private messaged me, commented on Fanfic or Wattpad, or anything like that about this story or the story before it. As the author of these stories, I feel the need to point out things that the readers may have had misconceptions on, just so it is completely clear on what this story is all about because it is nerve wracking to see readers sort of miss the point. (Please don't let this offend anyone personally, I still love all your feedbacks whether they have been negative or positive and in times, they really helped me write along the story line.**

 **But even people think in recent story that there was a bad guy and in this story, they try to point out a bad guy. But, there is no bad guy and thank you QuantumTheory for pointing that out.**

 **KIDD** **has the flaw that no matter what he does, he can't get over Maka because in some thought process, he tries to fix what they already had. He does have Crona, that's absolutely true, but it still doesn't matter to him because it doesn't feel 100% right. He wants to move on and that's why he tried to keep Crona around, but every time he sees Maka, he can't help but to go back to the memories.**

 **MAKA** **has the flaw of not being able to seem to make up her mind about everything. Maka has spend most of her life as a strong, independent girl but whenever she is engaged to Soul, it seems to frighten her. She truly wants to be with Soul, but she just doesn't know if it because they are destined to be together or because she truly wants to spend the rest of her life with him. She just lost him, so whenever he asked her to marry him, of course she was going to agree. She doesn't want to ruin anything they have, but things happen and she has to step aside them for awhile. Also, think about this, there aren't too many close friends available. Whenever she leaves Soul's house, she can't go to Tsubaki's and Black Star's, Black Star is Soul's best friend and it is awkward for her. She doesn't want to go to her father, because she knows he will overreact. Kidd seemed to be her only option and they did just patch things up. I should have mentioned that in the story and that is my fault.**

 **SOUL** **has the flaw of not being able to let things go. He has this burning grudge against Kidd for everything that he has done that he is willing to let his dark side to take control of him. He can't seem to shake what happens but that is up to him to decide what he is going to do. He is relying on Maka too much because he loves her.**

 **I truly apologize if it is not clear to see all of that through my writing, but read more into it than just picking out one character that is bad because personally, I am not trying to make one character bad. But, if you are still confused, then keep the comments coming about it. I honestly don't mind! I just want to post all of that instead of trying to explain it on each individual comment. I just know how I want this story to be and turn out long before I publish the first chapter.**

 **Please enjoy the rest of the story because it is nowhere near being over yet. c:**

* * *

"Are you okay, Maka?" Kidd questioned her as she came back in the house. She could not hide the fact that she was crying, but she dried up and put a grin on her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I guess it is just what happens sometimes. So, what's for breakfast?"

Kidd knew that she was hurt and whatever went on, she was trying really hard to be strong. "Whatever you would like… pancakes, waffles, fruit, eggs, sausage… it doesn't matter." They sat down around the table as Maka filled up her plate as she dove right into the food.

"Aren't the girls going to join us?"

Kidd shook his head, "they already ate and left. I was wondering what you would want to do today."

Maka became puzzled as she thought about all the things they could do, usually her and Soul would just lie in bed all day or watch something on the television. "What do you usually do on a Monday morning?"

"Well, recently I have been going out shopping for new clothes since I have meetings to go to, but that would probably bore you to death."

"What? I don't seem like the girly girl shopping type?" Maka raised an eyebrow at him, pretending to be offended.

"Well… uh… I don't think so." Kidd shrugged. "Perhaps things changed about you, I suppose."

She laughed, "Well… things didn't change about you."

"What are you talking about?" He looked around at himself, he thought his body matured a lot; at least he wasn't as scrawny as he was. His personality has matured, so he continued on staring at her in a quizzical manner.

"Don't try to hide it from me, Kidd. Look at your plate. Two scoops of scrambled eggs with two pancakes in the middle, three strawberries on both sides of the plate as well as sausages directly across from each other. Also, every time you eat a strawberry, you have to eat the one across from it. You also chose a cup, not a mug because mugs only have a handle on one side. Then I notice you staring over at my plate with disgust but trying not to show it. You're still an OCD freak." She laughed at him as his face flushed with embarrassment.

"There is nothing wrong with being organized!" He defended himself as Maka continued to laugh. "You know if it wasn't for me picking out that perfect symmetrical rose dress, you would choose a dress with one bow on the side and zebra prints on the other."

"Does Patty have a dress like that?" Maka stopped.

"I am sure she does, but we're not going to find out." He imagined it in disgust as Maka giggled at him once again. "At least I don't watch people eat."

She shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? You are so interesting." He blushed at her slightly for teasing him. How come he could talk like this as casually as a friend, but every time he got physically close to her he would tremble like a leaf? It was not fair, but hopefully this week he could change her mind about him.

"Well, if you are finished then let's head out."

"But, don't we have to clean the plates?" She asked as he got up, fixating himself.

"No, the maids will get it." Maka got up, feeling a bit bad but she followed Kidd who held the door open for her as they walked out and began walking into town.

"So, how long do you plan on staying? I am not saying that you have to leave, I enjoy your company." Kidd stared down at Maka, watching her hair sway in the wind. She was so beautiful to him especially with the way her green eyes seemed to sparkle as the sunlight hit them.

"A week, if that is alright."

"What happened, if you don't me asking, of course?" Kidd hoped that she would respond with what he wanted to hear, but since she was right here with him, he did not really have to hope anymore.

"He made me this really special dinner and everything and as we were getting comfortable afterwards, Black Star called and left a voicemail. He was talking about some girl kissed him at the bar. Soul said it was nothing and I believe him 100%, but I don't know why he kept it. Then he got jealous of you, said some things that hurt and I left. This morning, he came to apologize. He tried to make everything better, but I think we need time to. I know it is personal information, but I'm not sure if we should be together. I knew after the spa I wanted to be with him. I just want to figure out what I truly want before I jump into a wedding." Kidd noticed the pain in her voice and breathed deep.

"Well, just make sure you are happy before doing anything. That's all that anyone, including me, could ask from you. I'm sure by the end of this week. You will know your answer." Kidd reassured her. She felt comfortable with him, like secure and safe. She enjoyed that and she felt happiness. "So, I think we should go to the flower shop real quick, Patty wanted some for the windows in her room."

They swung into one of those corner shops and immediately Maka was faced with thousands of different kinds of flowers so organized.

"Oh hello, Kidd, what can I do you for?" A man asked him as he climbed down a ladder. He seemed wealthy beyond belief as his purple hair was slicked back and his flamboyant tux seemed to sparkle. "Oh, I haven't seen this one before." He clasped his hands over hers.

"My name is Maka."

"A girlfriend, perhaps?" He looked at Kidd then looked at Maka. Kidd's face went flush as Maka laughed nervously.

"Oh, no, just friends." Maka spoke up and the sparkle in the man's eye seemed to fade away. Kidd always seemed more and more discouraged as she said things like that 'just friends, strictly friends, nothing more.'

"What a shame, I believe the last girl friend that Kidd brought around was Crona, but that girl was too scared to even speak." He turned around fixing the flowers beside him. "But, what kind of flowers do you need this time?"

"Whatever flowers that Patty usually gets, she told me you would know."

"Ah, yes. Patty has a particular taste, I could never forget it. Just sit tight right there and I will call you whenever they are done." Maka and Kidd took their seats next to barrels of daisies. Maka smiled as she looked around the room.

"These flowers are so nice." Kidd picked one up out of the barrel, spiraling around between his fingers. He held out the flower in front of her as she softly took it away from his hands. It was absolutely gorgeous with the way the soft white petals circulated the yellow bud, never having a start or a finish. "Why are you giving me this?"

He could not help himself from blurting out words to please her and to make her smile, "Just so whenever you are looking at this, you know there is only one thing more beautiful in the world and that's you."

Her cheeks seemed to rose over as his comment hit her with a hard effect. They were just friends, so why was he saying such a thing? It was probably just to make her feel better about this morning. She pushed his shoulder, "Oh, stop it."

"Maka?" Her eyes shot at the tall figure standing in front of him. The one and only her father, "I definitely did not expect to see you." His eyes went over to Kidd as he sat so close to his daughter. He felt himself gulp hard in nervousness and confusion, where was Soul at?

"Oh, yeah, we are just picking up some flowers for Patty. What brings you here?" She voiced out, nonchalantly trying not to show that this was not a casual thing.

"I am just picking up some flowers for a date tonight, but can I speak to you… uh, privately?" He stared at Kidd, who got up and excused himself. Maka sighed as she knew that here came the lecture her father thought would be best suited. "What's going on here?"

"What do you mean? I am out with a friend… I'm allowed to have friends."

"Where is Soul at? Does he know about this?"

"Soul and I are taking some time apart so I really don't care if he knows or not. Kidd is just a friend, we are strictly friends. You don't need to get all fatherly on me, please."

"Maka, I am just making sure this is a smart decision. I am sure Kidd still has feelings for you and coming back is going to make everything confusing. When did you leave Soul? Did you even bother on telling me about it?"

"It was only a day ago. Calm down."

"Well, why did you leave him? What happened?" Spirit seemed to turn panicky about it all and Maka put her head down in annoyance.

She looked at him once again as she tried to calm down. She was tired of reliving the story for the second time today. "I went away on a spa trip to try to get all my feelings calmed down. I guess getting engaged freaked me out. Well whenever I came back, I found out that he kissed another girl or she kissed him… It doesn't even matter anymore. He made it clear that she forced kissed him and it met nothing. But, it still made me upset that he didn't mention anything. But, then he said things about Kidd and just bringing up the past, I couldn't stay there and deal with him. I was in the wrong too. I'm not blaming it all on him. But, we need to figure out things before jumping back into the wedding."

"Well, whatever happens, don't rush into anything. I don't want to have to kill any of these little freaks." Kidd returned with a handful of flowers but cautiously came closer.

"Be careful with my little Maka," Spirit warned as he then walked up to the shop owner.

"Where to now?" Maka asked as she tried to advert the subject of her father before she completely lost her entire mind.

"I go to this clothing shop right across the street, also perhaps we can get you some new outfits for this week." Kidd suggested.

"Oh no! Once my clothes dry, I'm perfectly okay with them. There's no need, plus I'm sure that isn't even my style." Maka defended however Kidd just shook his head as they exited the store going across the street. It was a very exquisite boutique with name brands that she did not know how to pronounce. It was not like Maka was poor or anything like that. She just did not get anything that she did not need and being around someone who got everything, it was strange.

 _Cetirizine your fever's gripped me again  
Never kisses—all you ever send are full stops, la, la, la_

Strange music seemed to captivate her into the store, setting the store in one note. An older woman came up to Kidd and Maka, taking the flowers out of Kidd's hands, she began to greet. "Oh hello, Kidd, who is your lady friend?" She questioned as she looked Maka up and down, seeming to judge every bit of her.

"This is my friend, Maka, I was wondering if you could set her up with an entire new wardrobe that will last a few days. It is all on me."

 _Do you know where the wild things go?  
They go along to take your honey, la, la, la  
Break down, now weep  
_

The woman took Maka's hand, "Ah… of course." She set Maka up with all these different clothes in a nearby dressing room. Maka looked at each piece and it was all too luxurious for her. She could never pull off these pieces. But, she decided to choose a dark dress for the first thing. It was so simple yet beautiful and casual, it was one thing that she truly saw herself in.

 _My heart sinks as I_ _jump_ _up  
Your hand grips hand as my eyes shut_

She opened the door shyly as the woman told her to after she tried on each thing. She came back around the corner and looked so happy at Maka. "Oh, Kidd, come here! You have to look at this beautiful girl."

Break down, now sleep  
Build up breakfast, now let's eat  
My love my love, love, love

Kidd came around the corner, staring at her in awe. She looked so striking to him and he could not help but to laugh at how nervous she was. The woman spun her around making sure Kidd saw it all. He looked at her in whole trying to take her in.

 _She's_ _morphine_ _, queen of my vaccine  
My love, my love, love, love, la, la, la_

"How do I look?" Maka asked him. He stared at her for a long time without saying anything. He did not know how to describe her, anything he said would downgrade what he truly wanted to say.

 _She may contain the urge to run away  
But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks  
Germolene, disinfect the scene_

"You look… great." He finally said. "You should definitely get that dress."

"Fine, fine. I will go try the other ones on."

 _My love, my love, love, love  
But please don't go, I love you so, my lovely  
_  
Kidd sat down on one of the chairs nearby as each time she came out, she would get less and less nervous. Her confidence was coming back strong and it was something that Kidd helped with. She felt happy, even though she probably did not want him spending this much on her. He was never going to deny her the right of looking stunning in such fabrics.

 _Please don't go, please don't go  
I love you so, I love you so  
Please break my heart_

Of all his attempts of trying to be with her, this felt the most rewarding. He wanted her more than anything and he officially was going to do anything to be with her. He felt himself dying to be with her, just to touch her again. He had to at least try, even if that met her breaking his heart again.

 _Please don't go I'll eat you whole  
I love you so, I love you so, I love you so, I love you so_

Perhaps it would be tonight or the next night, he was not quite sure. But, he was not going to let this week pass him by without trying to do something. He was in love with this girl and no matter what he would try to get her back in his arms.

 _I'll eat you whole  
I love you so, I love you so  
Please don't go, I'll eat you whole  
I love you so, I love you so, I love you so  
Please don't go, I'll eat you whole  
I love you so, I love you so, I love you so_

-Soul-

A scattered room of things thrown and things damaged, Soul sat in the middle of the floor in confusion trying to figure out what to do. A guy gets to prance around with his girl, while he sits there in agony. What was he going to do? A knock on the door knocked him out of his trance and he struggled to get up. His balance fought with him the entire way there as he opened the door to a tall figure.

"Soul, we need to talk."

 **Song is Breezeblocks by Alt-J**

 **Please don't comment thinking the song was about cannibalism.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Soul, we need to talk." Spirit said as he forced himself in. Soul stared at him with drawn out eyes wondering what he could possibly want. Spirit looked around the room in pure disgust. "This is how you are living?"

Soul groaned as he closed the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I ran into Maka today at the flower shop with Kidd. She told me everything that happened," Spirit informed but Soul just seemed to get annoyed and angered.

"What are you here to kick my ass? Go ahead and do it, you can't bring me anymore pain." Spirit looked at Soul in a confused manner. He knew the boy could get hopeless sometimes, but this was downright pathetic.

"Get your shit together, Soul. Kidd might be a friend for now, but if you continue sitting around in your own self pity. Just look at this place, this is pathetic. Maka does not want to be with someone like that and she deserves better than that."

"So, you came here to shit on me? Tell me how pathetic I am and then what? Why are you telling me this?" Soul nearly screamed at Spirit trying to get out all of his pain and frustration.

"I am telling you this so you can wake up. I might not have accepted you entirely at first, but I do know something, that girl should not be with Kidd. She needs to get her head on straight. You need to fight for my little Maka because as much as I hate to admit it, you two should be together."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? She has a better time with Kidd." Soul disliked to admit all of his insecurities and wished he could always be confident, but it was just like he was missing a huge part of his life.

Spirit laughed, "That is what you see. But, Kidd is just a friend to her but he will become more than that if you decide to let her go on like you are."

"Why would you even want to help me? Maka could end up alone or with a better guy, don't you want that?" Soul asked and hopelessness in the pit of his voice.

"Look I cancelled my date for you, so just take what I am saying and use it. I am giving you a great shot to man up and do what you are supposed to do. Get this apartment cleaned up, get some self-confidence and respect, let go of everything that happened, and get her back. That is the end of it." Spirit left, slamming the door behind him. Soul looked around then looked at himself. He was definitely right and Soul knew that.

Soul picked up everything he knocked over and threw away everything that he broke. He felt himself become more and more foolish of his actions as he saw everything that he had done. He wanted to get Maka back more than anything. He was tired of sitting in a corner, scared and as a coward, he was done with that. Whenever he was finished picking up, renewing everything, he got his appearance in check.

He jumped into shower, it felt like a million years since he had got one. He felt like he was cleaning his soul one bit at a time. He already had Maka, he knew that he still had her and he just had to show her that he knew that. He fixed his hair, it was messy yet clean. He put on a pair of black jeans and red thin shirt. It made him look normal.

He knew the first place he was going to go. He walked out of the apartment like he only had moments to spare. He knocked on the door, a basketball in his hand. The door swung open and nervousness was in the pit of Soul's stomach.

"Oh, Soul, what can I do you for?" Tsubaki asked him. She felt a strange vibe about him being here.

"I wanted to speak to Black Star, if that is okay." Tsubaki looked at him intensely and something about her persona seemed to change.

"Look, Soul, you can speak to Black Star all you want. But, as his weapon and lover, I must have you know. I know Black Star does some things that people don't understand and he may be childish at points, but if you ever do anything like that again. I will have no point but to protect him at all costs." Soul gulped as he looked away, this side of Tsubaki, it was absolutely horrifying.

"I understand." Tsubaki smiled as she turned away and called for Black Star to the door. The stubby figure came over, a shinier in his eye and a poker face planted on his face.

"What do you want?" Black Star asked, pretending not to even care for what he was going to say. He made it known that it would take a lot to be back on mutual ground.

"I want to apologize. I was upset, beyond belief and I could not control the rage that was going on inside of me. I know I owe you times ten the apology and I should have done this sooner. I am just so fucked without Maka. I am not thinking straight dude, I just want her back so much." He took a breath. "I know this doesn't really have to do with you, but if you could sympathize with me, I would be grateful."

Black Star sighed, "I guess I can understand… We all have tough moments. I am not one to judge you. But, it is going to take a lot to get me to shoot hoops with you again."

"I will let you have the ball first." Soul smirked.

"Deal, deal." They both walked along the street, making their way to the court where they played one on one just like the other night. They were both thrilled that they set aside their differences, yet there was so much more on Soul's mind.

"So, Maka is still gone." Soul brought up as they sat down for a break. "Spirit came to visit me earlier today, really put a foot up my ass, but I suppose I needed it. I wrecked absolutely everything in that place, it is terrible. But, he told me that I need to fight for Maka back and that is what I plan on doing."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Black Star whipped the sweat away from his forehead.

"Not sure. I have to figure out how to show her somehow. I really can't think of anything."

"You should go over there, tell her what's up, but then show her that you are going to be okay without her. Girls like strong guys, you know. She doesn't want some guy that is mopping around and making a mess while she is gone. That girl is independent and before this all happened, so were you. You need to go back to your old self. I mean that is why she loves you and stuff. At least, that is why Tsubaki is with me. I don't have to calm down for her and stuff."

"That makes sense, I suppose I can try that out. Should I go over there now?"

"Go over there whenever you feel the need to go over there." Soul looked at him like he needed more than that. "I will be fine here by myself, just go."

* * *

Soul knocked on the door of the mansion. He wondered who would open the door and what he would say. He tried to plan out what to say for every single situation, but he could not seem to make up his mind. The anticipation could not seem to seize and rattled throughout his stomach.

"Hello, Soul." Those copper eyes stared at him, in annoyance and in frustration. "What can I do you for?"

Soul's brows became closer as he felt his voice become rugged, "I came here to speak the Maka."

Kidd smiled as he leaned against the door. "She's not here, she went out to pick out supper. Besides, I don't think she really wants to speak to you."

"Listen here, you brat, I plan on getting her back so I don't know why you have such a smug look on your face." Soul pushed his teeth together, nearly growling at Kidd. Kidd just kept his cool persona as he spoke to Soul as he tried to keep the upper hand.

"I just did not expect you to show. And, I plan on getting her back too if you haven't read my signs," Kidd mentioned. It made him shake inside but he tried to remain tough just like he practiced.

"You don't even understand what you are getting yourself into. We belong together. She probably views you as just a friend. She actually loves me. You are going to get the biggest whiplash of your life if you try to take her away."

"I understand exactly what I am getting myself into, but if you care to challenge me, then I can't stop you. All I know is that you blew it one too many times, why would she want you anymore?"

"Why would she want you anymore? I know Maka and whenever she wants something, she goes after it. Just wait six more days, I promise you. Maka is forever my girl and nothing will change that."

"We will see, but for now, get off of my property. I don't need this kind of attention on my porch step."

"Have it yourself, but I will be back." Soul walked away and out of the sight of Kidd. Kidd, no matter how much he hated to admit it, he was terrified. He slammed the door behind him in anger trying to focus on something else, but he just could not. He needed to get rid of Soul and he needed to make his move on Maka.


	8. Chapter 8

**So currently, I am setting up the preparations for finally creating my own novel and also beginning a Fruits Basket fanfic, so updates may be moved to once every other day to once every three days.**

"Liz told me that there was an argument at the door yesterday whenever I was gone with Patty. Is everything alright?" She finally decided to ask Kidd whenever she saw him enter the living room.

"Oh, it was just a friend of my father's and he was being sort of compulsive." Kidd reassured her with a grin even though he felt bad for lying. She did not need to be thinking about Soul and mentioning it would just ruin the relaxing moment that they were having. He sat down next to her and he got comfortable.

"So, when should we start getting ready?" Maka asked him. She imagined how it all would be, but she could not help but to think back to the Death Bash, how it all went down. Now, it was happening all of again, except without all the intertwining relationships.

"We should probably start now. Patty wanted to make you all up into a doll." Kidd chuckled at the thought. Maka was more of a natural beauty to him and he hoped that if Patty got a hold of her that she would remember that.

"It's a masquerade, make up isn't that important." Maka laughed. "I suppose I can at least put on my dress." Maka walked upstairs and looked into all of the things that she bought. She slowly undressed herself as she stared at the dress in front of her. It was so, grand and it seemed too luxurious for her thin body. She never wore anything like it but she tried to get used to it inch by inch.

She laced the black choker around her neck trying to get used to it as she slipped on the red thin dress that flowed along her lengthy legs. She picked up the mask, staring into it.

"You look really beautiful, Maka." She snapped her head around to Kidd who was standing there already in his tux for the night. "I am glad you came with me on short notice like that."

"Oh, I'm really glad Lord Death invited me. It was very nice of him." Maka was pleased that she even had the chance of going. She always heard such amazing things happening with those balls every other month. Soul was always invited since he was Death Scythe, but he never wanted to go. However, she always remembered her father saying things about it every once in awhile.

"I got something for you while you weren't looking. I think it will tie in everything." He held out a box as she gently opened it to a pair of black silky gloves with red lace at the end. She was in complete awe, putting them on.

"Thank you so much! I honestly love it." He felt bliss that she was looking at them in such a way. He honestly wanted tonight to be special even though he planned on ditching the dance before she found out.

"Maka, you look amazing! Now come on, we have to at least put a little touch on you." Patty came in, pulling her aside. Kidd sat on his bed picking up his mask. He thought the entire thing was silly and going back to high school. Although, high school was where anything went wrong so perhaps it was where he could renew everything.

Maka felt uncomfortable as Patty and Liz stared at her intensely trying to figure out what to do. Liz already accompanied Patty by curling Maka's hair in a sort of way. Now Patty, stricken with confusion, continued on staring with no idea what to do.

"Just give her a simple and natural look, Patty, it isn't too hard," Liz suggested however Patty was already in her own mind set.

"I guess I can do that, but I just want her to look absolutely perfect." Patty gleamed at her and she began to play with some things.

-Soul-

"A masquerade ball? I always get invited to these things, they are so dumb." Soul groaned as he threw the invite slip behind his head. Tsubaki caught it reading more into it as well as she could.

"Why don't they get a bit more creative?" Black Star agreed then laughing at it all.

"Soul, Black Star, did you guys even consider thinking more into this?" Tsubaki mentioned as the boys both stared at her in confusion. She sighed, "This is run by Lord Death and Kidd is going to be there."

"I don't think beating the crap out of Kidd is in Soul's best interest, but I like how you are thinking." Black Star winked as Soul nudged him.

"No, idiot, she means that Kidd will be there and you know that Kidd will try to bring Maka." Soul smirked at the paper. "I guess visiting won't hurt."

"Just make sure you won't go back into the slumps if she doesn't accept you, dude," Black Star reminded as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I got into the mind thought whenever you said that. Being away from her gave us that necessary detach that I thought I could not handle, but things are better. I'm finally fitting back into my old ways and I don't give a damn what anyone thinks about it. I might be surviving, but I am still getting back what is rightfully mine." Soul crumbled up the paper and went straight to his room, into the closest. He pulled out a tux that he wore at some point and nearly put it on in a swift motion. "Kidd won't even see what is coming to him whenever I swipe her right out from under his feet."

"Just be careful, Soul," Tsubaki chimed in as Soul ran out of the apartment.

"Why would he just leave us in his apartment like this? Doesn't he have anything valuable?" Black Star groaned as he then gave out a little snicker.

"You like seeing him like this, don't you, Black Star?" Black Star faced Tsubaki, a smile on his face.

"I can't deny it, I really can't. Maka and Soul have always been good friends to me. I am glad to see at least one of them returning to normal. They both deserve that, at least."

"What if it doesn't go right and Maka ends up with Kidd?"

"Then at least Soul can say that he wasn't sitting around waiting for her, but going out there, being strong and going out of his way for her."

* * *

"Oh! Maka, Maka! You look so lovely," Lord Death greeted as they made their way through the door. "Please put down your masks as you get in."

Maka flipped hers' down as she merged closer to Kidd, trying not to get lost. There were so many faces in so many masks and she could hardly tell who anyone was. Kidd bumped her and looked down at her, making sure she was doing okay in the crowd. She looked up at him in wide eyes.

"I am going to get us something to drink real quick, try to find our table and I will make sure I can find you." The music was already playing and everybody was dancing to the sound of music coming from the band in the corner. She looked around for her table number as she struggled throughout the crowd.

She finally found her table and she was utterly exhausted as she felt herself fall into her seat. She never expected this ball to be as busy as it was, it was even bigger than the dance years ago. She tried to look around for anyone that she knew, but it was so hard trying to tell who was who with the masks thickly over their faces.

"Ah, good you found it." Kidd sat down next to her followed by Patty and Liz, as well as a petite figure in a dark dress, Crona. She looked away shyly and her masks hide her face well, but she knew that pink short hair from anywhere. She wanted to say 'hello' to Crona, but she knew how they ended things.

Suddenly the music stopped and the lights began to dim as a spotlight came on to the head chair up front. Everyone began to take their seats and end their chatter. Lord Death made his way from the back of the room up to the front, in front of his guests. He waved hello to all then remained standing.

"Thank you, ladies and gentleman, for joining me in this spectacular evening and I am honored that you have all shown. I see some regulars and some new comers, but we will try to make you feel welcomed either way. As you most know, I give out these celebrations to honor those who make me, as well as this city, proud." He looked around at the room for a dramatic pause. "Let us recognize all of the Death Scythes that we have gained."

A light went up at one of the table in the far corner. Maka let her eyes follow the table as she was in search for her father. Lord Death had spat off some more honors, but Maka could not help but to not listen. Her eyes were directly on the snowy haired boy that was sitting there. She knew that Soul would never go to one of these things, but he had striking similarities that it must have been him.

"Now, last but not least, I would like to honor my son and his weapons." The bright lights went down on their table and Maka squinted at the bright lights. The snowy haired boy looked over at her and smiled. She knew it was definitely Soul now, but what was he doing here? "Now everybody, enjoy your night tonight."

-Soul-

"Tsubaki was right, she is here." Soul said, under his breath to Spirit who just smirked. A sweet melody began to play.

"Aren't you going to ask her to dance?" Soul questioned him, hoping that he would get up right there and then, but he sat there firmly.

"No, I don't want to jump the gun." Soul took a sip of his drink as he leaned back. He could tell that Kidd asked her to dance but she could not take her eyes off of him.

-Maka-

Kidd gripped Maka's waist tightly taking the lead. Maka continued staring at Soul trying to see if he noticed her. Kidd began to feel unconformable and tense as his fingers were slipping against her sides. "Maka, is everything okay?"

Maka snapped out of it, "Yeah, I am fine, sorry about that."

He slowly tried to rotate them to get her attention away from Soul. "I wanted to talk to you about things."

"What is it, Kidd?" Maka asked him with her mind still elsewhere but struggling along to keep him as her top priority.

"I was thinking a lot about us and I know it might sound repetitive with all these different relationships thrown at you." Her head snapped, staring at Kidd in pure confusion. "I know, it might be pushing it too far, but I would really like to work on things again." His hands moved to her cheeks as he smiled, "you are so special to me, Maka."

His face came closer to hers' and her cheeks became bright red. She felt confused and strange about this until his lips came on top of hers'. She just stood there, not touching him and not kissing him back. He felt every moment of pure sparks, but she felt uncomfortable. She put her hands on his chest, pushing him away. He stared at her in pure shock as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Kidd." Tears began to welt up in her eyes and she took steps away from him. "I know you have feelings for me, but I just can't. I want you to be happy and you have been the greatest friend to me. I just want you to know I will always care for you and appreciate you. I hope we can still be friends." She turned away from him knowing the pain struck him so hard. She could not bear.

She ran out of the dance floor trying to make her way into the hallway that was vacant and bare. No one was there in her relief and she walked to a corner sitting down as tears flood her face. She did not want to hurt anyone, but she always managed on doing so.

"Maka?" She lifted up her head to Soul crouched staring at her. He touched her hand, rubbing it with his thumb for reassurance. "Dance with me."

 **Song is '** _ **Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional'**_ **and I think listening to this song while reading will be very nice for the scene. :3**

 _Hope dangles on a string like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out, the shine of it has caught my eye_

The song of the music was still playing loudly and she took his hand in confidence and in comfort. They were alone, anyway from everyone, and it felt so nice for once. They had so much room to breathe, to think, and just to be together. Soul felt bliss as his hands went around her waist and eased into the dance.

 _And roped me in, so mesmerizing and so hypnotizing  
I am captivated, I am_

"Why did you come? I thought you hated these dances," Maka said in a rough tone, looking away from him and trying to hide the tears. Her face turned red from being this close to him.

Vindicated, I am selfish, I am wrong, I am right  
I swear I'm right, swear I knew it all along and I am flawed but I am cleaning up so well

"For you, of course," Soul smirked at her as he moved himself closer to her. "I figured out some things about myself while you were gone."

 _I am seeing in me now the things you swore, you saw yourself_

"What did you figure out?" She stared at him and nearly showing happiness a bit. She saw change in his eyes. The kind of change that made her feel confident in the future she saw in his eyes.

 _So clear like the diamond in your ring, cut to mirror your intention  
Over sized and overwhelmed, the shine of which has caught my eye and rendered me so isolated and so motivated  
I am certain now that I am_

"That I don't need you and you don't need me. We are both perfectly fine without each other and we are both independent in our own ways. But, I still feel that desire to be with you. I want to have you in my life and even rely on each other sometimes. And, I want to be with you Maka." Soul knew that he was confident in everything that he was saying. He knew what was best for Maka and he did not want to pressure her into anything. "I was wrong with the way I was treating you, like we both absolutely needed each other. That put a freak out on you and you don't need that."

 _So turn up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever_

He touched the edges of her face as she felt the breath against her skin. She did not quite know what to say, but she knew what to do. She jumped up pressing her lips against his. He kissed her back wildly and took fistfuls of hair into his palms.

 _Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'll be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current_

He let go catching for breath as he let out a chuckle as he kissed her forehead. He fumbled around in his pocket in search. He finally found the ring and pulled it out, holding up in front of him.

 _So let me slip away, so let me slip away  
So let me slip away, so let me slip against the current_

"Maka, will you reengage me?"

 _So let me slip away, so let me slip away_

"I suppose I can do that."

 _So let me slip away, so let me slip away_

He put the ring back into its rightful spot as he brought her into him once again. It felt nice having her pressed up against his chest again. It was where she belonged to him. He just felt comfortable.

 _Vindicated, I am selfish, I am wrong, I am right  
I swear I'm right, swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well_

"Maka, I truly love you so much. I am glad you are here with me and if anything is not comfortable, just tell me. Be honest with me, please."

 _I am seeing in me now the things you swore, you saw yourself_

"I will, I promise." She kissed his lips. "I love you too." It felt perfect standing there next to him and getting ready to start things back up again.

 _Slight hope dangles on a string_

Everything was finally going to plan and the way they planned. It seemed like nothing could split them apart. It was finally just Soul and Maka, no more distractions.

 _Like slow spinning redemption_

 **If you think it all over now, it definitely is not.**


End file.
